Golden Blood
by EmmaRose99
Summary: The goddess of half bloods has been born. But what happens when Zeus decrees that she be raised as a half blood in the mortal world?
1. Birth of a goddess

**A/N: I have been planning this story for so long you won't believe. I am so happy to finally be writing it. Please let me know what you think be following, adding to you favourites and reviewing!**

Zeus sat on his throne and listened to his brother, Poseidon did make a good argument but it was impossible. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and both Zeus and Poseidon stood up, weapons at hand.

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet your brother?" A calm voice asked.

"You are not allowed to be here!" Zeus cried angrily. "Be gone!"

"Yes, you see I would, but I came for a reason, and I wont leave until my demands are met." Hades said, stepping out of the shadows in the far corner of the room, he looked determined.

"And what demands are those?" Zeus asked carefully.

"You will put someone else in charge of the under world, and I will take their role. Maybe Apollo?" The last part was obviously a strong hint.

"No." Poseidon said before Zeus could even open his mouth. Zeus turned to him sharply.

"I can deal with this." Zeus said threateningly, he didn't like the idea of Poseidon having power in his house.

_And that was how it started, a squabble between siblings over who was more powerful then who, about who should get what land. It was very much like three children arguing over who should get to play with which toys. Except this one ended with the creation of a goddess. Who knew that when Zeus, Posideion and Hades all sent their powers at each other in a blaze of rage I would come in to existence? Not them, certainly._

_And thus was my birth, not the normal way of creating life certainly, but nthing about me has ever been normal. Especially the fact that I am goddess of half bloods..._


	2. Stupid harpies

**A/N: And here we go, with chapter two...**

Emilia awoke with a start, she could hear the sounds of something trying to break the window. "Oh, for goodness sake, not again." She muttered. "Go away!" She yelled. Honestly, why didn't those stupid harpies just leave her alone? It was so annoying.

"We have found you once again little half blood." A shrieking old woman's voice said from outside the window.

Emilia walked up to the window and opened the curtains, hovering just out side the window was a group of twenty or so harpies. "Listen, you have been trying to kill me for months now, will you just give up already? Having my own personal flying entourage is starting to get a little annoying."

"Never! We will feast on your flesh!" One of the harpies nearer the back of the group cackled.

"Well then, I guess we will have to agree to disagree." Emilia said sarcastically. She was soooo done with this, they had been following he for five months, and everytime she killed one, another would smell her and join the group. It was ridiculous. "Fine then, if you want it that way, it will be that way." She muttered under her breath as she left that room and walked in to the bathroom. There, she got changed in to her ripped black jeans, dirty green long sleeve top and black leather jacket. She tied up her chopily cut red dyed hair and quickly did her make up. Shut up. She was allowed to care about how she looked.

She had just finished with her eye liner when she heard the sounds of her window finally breaking under the pressure of the harpies bearing down upon it. Then the sounds of fourty wings flapping in one small room. Rolling her eyes she smashed the mirror and grabbed one of the larger peices that had broken off of the mirror and prepared herself for the fight.

* * *

><p>Half a hour later Emilia was back in the bathroom, this time trying to make sure she had gotten all of the monster dust out of her hair. She had managed to kill all of the harpies bar one, who had managed to escape while Emilia was fighting off the second to last one. She knew that eventually more monsters would smell her out, but for now she would have about a week or so where she could relax slightly; she couldn't relax completely as she was in constant danger, but for a while a least she could not be on edge.<p>

She left the house stepping carefully over the piles of dust. She wished she could have cleaned up a bit before she left as it would be a horrible shock for the owners of the house when they arrived back from their Holliday. But there was really nothing she could do about it, the other harpie could return any minute and she had cut her hand holding the broken glass.

As she walked out of the building Emilia grabbed a bandage out of her back pack. She tied it around her hand and watched in half fascination, half disgust as the bandage was almost instantly soaked with the red blood. She finished tieing it off and started jogging down the road. The house she had been squatting in was one of those old manor houses that had its own driveway the size of a street, this did help in the fact that there were no niebors around to see the harpies, or her leaving.

Swinging her bag back on, she jumped over the fence. When she landed on the other side however, she came face to face with some sort of man - goat hybrid.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Emilia and the hybrid screamed at the same time, jumping back out of swinging range of the other.

Emilia immediately went in to a defensive stance, ready to fight if it came to that. "Woah, woah! I come in peace, I don't want to fight!" The half goat - half man shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're not going to try to kill me?" She asked unbelievingly.

"No, I want to help you. I have come from a place called camp half blood..."

_Yes, that is one of my favourate memories, it was all so easy back then. Little did I know what I would learn once I went to the camp._


	3. Camp Half Blood

**A/N: What are you guys thinking? Should I carry on with this story or no? Also, some of you may notice that this chapter has changed slightly, if so, good on you! But any way, this is because some of you awesome reviewers pointed out that I made some mistakes, oops!**

"Do you see that? There between those two trees." Gully panted. They were on the run from a very angry group of Cyclopes. For the second time in three and a half days.

"I see it!" Emilia said, leaping over a fallen tree. The monsters were only twenty feet behind them, and gaining fast.

Finally they reached the arch way, as soon as he was through it Gully fell on all fours and started kissing the ground. "What are you doing?!" Emilia asked, grabbing him and trying to get him to carry on running. But it was to late, the cyclops were five feet from them.

Emilia stood up straight and stepped in between the monsters and her guide. But then the cyclops hit a wall. No seriously, it was as if they had hit an invisible wall. Turning to Gully, who was still on the floor. "What the hell?..." She trailed off, still with half an eye on the monsters.

He looked up and she relaxed slightly when she saw nothing but relief in his eyes. "Monsters can't get past the force field that surrounds the camp. We're safe." The last sentence seemed to be more to reassure himself then her. "Come on, I thnk I can see the camp lights up ahead." He said happily, seemingly having forgotten all about the cyclopses.

Together they walked towards the light in the distance, as they got closer Gully seemed to get happier and happier, while Emilia got more and more worried. When they were closer Emilia could make out rows of huts.

"Halt!" A stern voice shouted, and Gully and Emilia looked over to their left and saw a blond haired girl in full greek armour. Her icey grey eyes softened when they landed upon Gully. "Gully! You're back!"

"Annabeth! It is so great to see you!" He all but squealed, before running over and hugging the girl around the waist. "Ohhhh, oh." He said, dragging Annabeth over to Emilia by the wrist. "You have to meet Emilia. I have never had to fight of so many monsters just to get to a half blood before, let alone when I was travelling with her, it would be funny if we weren't under attack constantly!"

"Really?" Annabeth asked, turning to Emilia. There was something in Annabeth's eyes that put Emilia on edge, it was as if she was expectant of Emilia for something, but what?

The next few hours were a blur of meeting people and trying to remember their names along with who their godly parent was. Finally Gully introduced her to Dionysus.

"And here is the camp director, Dionysus. God of the grape harvest, winemaking, religious ecstasy, ritual madness, wine, fertility and theatre." Gully said.

Emilia looked up at the God. "It is a honor to meet you." She said, unsure about whether she was supposed to bow or curtesy to the God or not.

"It should be." He said grumply. "Who did you say her parent was again?" He asked Gully.

Gully suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, ah, you see... The thing is, I don't exactly know which God she is from. Guess, yes I can certainly guess, but as far as I can tell she hasn't been claimed yet."

Dionysus, suddenly looked more interested in Emilia then before, he studied her carefully. "I wonder who has been naughty and disobeyed Zeus then? Who is your parent?" He chuckled. He then seemed to have been struck with an idea. "Listen up everybody!" He yelled over the noise of the bonfire.

Instantly everyone fell silent, so Dionysus carried on. "As some of you may know we have a new half blood among us." He pushed Emilia forward so everyone could see her. "But it seems like she hasn't been claimed." A low murmer filled the air as all the half bloods started whispering to each other. "So let's put some pressure on the gods, I mean this poor girl needs to know who her parent is, now doesn't she?" Emilia was sure that he was enjoying this. It was as if he had been waiting for years for a reason to embarrass the gods. "So great gods in Olympus, which one of you is it? Claim her now, or face the consequence!" Emilia had no idea what exactly these consequences were but from the facial expressions of the half bloods nearest to her they were dire.

Suddenly the air in front of her seemed to glow blue, the group of half bloods had a collective gasp and a boy with black hair stepped out, as if meaning to speak to her. Emilia ignored the boy though, she was trying to work out where the blue was coming from, she soon realised that it was above her own head.

Just as the group started to whisper again a different colour joined the blue, this time a striking green. The group went silent once again, however, this time it seemed to be out of confusion more then shock. Emilia stood, uncomfortable as she saw some of the half bloods step back, away from her. No one spoke for a few seconds.

But then all hell broke loose when a dark sinister red joined the blue and green.


	4. Visitors

**A/N: I am ill! Normally that would be a horrible thing, but this means that I can update! Woooooo!**

_The next week was hard, everyone avoided me like the plague and whispers and rumours followed me everywhere I went. The only people who seemed to want to speak to me were Gully, Annabeth and the boy with black hair from the camp fire. But Doinysus wouldn't let Annabeth or the boy speak to me, and he had banned Gully from saying anything about those lights or what they ment. I was so worried that I had done something wrong, I even was contemplating running away. But eventually the week came and went and I got a visit from three gods..._

It was 1:34 am and Emilia was fast asleep. She had been put in an empty hut at the far edge of the camp - well when she said hut she meant shack, a small dirty shack at that. This meant that she didn't see when two bright lights shot out the sky and landed just outside Dionysus' cabin. She didn't see when every half blood in the nearby cabins got out and looked at the forms that the lights had taken in shock. She didn't see or hear when the forms spoke softly but authoratitely to Dionysus, who had by now come out to see what was going on. And she definitely didn't hear or see when Dionysis yelled at the black haired boy to go and get her.

What she did hear was a banging on the door of the shack when the boy arrived. Quickly waking up she took only a millisecond to assess her surroundings before opening the door to him.

Percy stood there and looked at her, he was confused, he had expected a sleepy girl in her pyjamas, but the girl - Emilia, he reminded himself - looked wide awake, and was in normal clothes. But he didn't think on it too much, as he was used to half bloods having picked up weird habits when on the run, and any way, he didn't have the time to think hard on it.

He was in a way in shock, first of all there had been the shock of his father claiming her, then Zeus and Hades as well? This made no sense, even in camp half blood this was strange - and that was saying something! Now Zeus and Poseidon had turned up at the camp and they both wanted to speak to her. What was going on? Who was she?

All of this may have been going on in his head, but on the outside he said: "Your presence is needed, you... Errr... Have a couple of visitors." He said, unsure of how to explain the situation.

Emilia nodded once and stepped out of the cabin. "Lead the way." She said in a confused, yet trusting voice. The majority of the walk back was in silence, not awkward, but silence none the less. That was untill Emilia let her curiosity over come her. "So... Do you know who these visitors are?" She asked.

Percy cleared his throat. "Oh, you know, just Zeus, king of Olympus and my father Poseidon, God of the sea. No-one too special." He joked weakly.

Emilia nodded in understanding. "Good, for a minute there I thought that this would be important." She said playing along.

Percy and Emilia shared a look of mutual understanding, they both knew the weight of the situation, and what could come of it. But for now they could crack jokes. Before they could say any more however, the gods came in to view.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you are enjoying this story. I just wanted to clarify a few things that I was worried might confuse you:**

**1) Percy is still with Annabeth, this is not a Percy/OC story,**

**2) This is just set in any random time at the camp, the story lines the books are following have no impact on this,**

**3) The bits in italics will be explained soon, I have an epic story line planned out, so just you wait!**


	5. A nice little chat

**A/N: Still ill... :( I am only sad because I am having to spend my Xmas holiday time out of school ill. Any way merry Christmas ( or Hanukkah, or what ever you believe! ) and a happy new year!**

"Emilia!" Zeus' shout could be heard through out the camp, and Olympus too, Emilia expected. The god of thunder walked up to meet her as she and Percy walked towards the group of gods and half bloods.

"Hey." Emilia said. She was planning on saying more, but this plan was ruined when Zeus lifted her off of her feet in a bear hug. "Good to see you too - but - need. to. breathe!" She barely managed to get out. Zeus put her down and Emilia felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment hen she realised that the rest of the camp was now staring at them in shock. Poseidon, in his infinite wisdom decided to give her a hug in greeting also. Emilia was starting to think that they were doing this to deliberately annoy and embarrass her. "Nice to see you too." She said once he had put her down.

"So shall we get down to business?" Zeus asked the group as a whole.

The group seemed to sense the authority in his words and started dispersing quietly so that only the camp leaders, the Gods and Emilia were left. "How do you know her?" Dionysus asked Poseidon as the - now smaller - group walked in to the big house.

"That shall be explained soon." Was all the answer that the god of the sea gave.

Dionysus took them in to a conference room, with a long wooden table down the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by old looking plush chairs. Dionysus and the centaur, that Gully had told Emilia was called Chiron, sat on one end. Zeus and Poseidon sat on the other. Leaving Emilia to sit in the middle, between them. She was sure that this had been done deliberately.

"So... evidentially we have some explaining to do." Zeus started.

"It would seem so." Dionysus replied dryly.

"You see, Emilia is - " Poseidon's explanation was cut short by the windows to the room suddenly being blown open. "Oh great." He groaned as a dark figure materialised out of the shadows in front of them.

"It is lovely to see your face again too." The now fully formed Hades snapped at him. "And there seemed to be a bit of a mix up, I never got my invitation to this party, guess it must have gotten lost in the mail." He joked dangerously.

"That is because your presence is not needed." Zeus said, standing up and meeting Hades eye.

"Oh, is it not? That is strange how considering that without me the girl wouldn't even exist!" Hades fired at him.

Emilia watched this all, and realised that if someone didn't fix this, then they would have a three way god fight on their hands. "Do I have a say in this?" She asked.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her, as if they had forgotten that she was in the room with them. Taking the silence as a yes, she continued. "Let him sit in, the more the merrier, right?"

And so they all sat down, with Hades across the long table from Emilia. "We have decided that instead of each of us telling you the little that we know separately, we would come together now and answer any of your questions." Poseidon said to Dionysus and Chiron.

There was a beat of silence before Chiron cleared his throat. "Is she a half blood?"

"We don't know, is the simple answer."

"How can you not know?"

"She wasn't created the... usual way."

Dionysus waved his hands in the air here. "Woah, woah, woah. Do I want to know?"

"Watch your tone." Zeus warned.

Zeus nodded to Poseidon and the sea god continued. "We were having a disagreement - "

"Well there's a surprise." Dionysus muttered.

" - and the three of us each fired our powers at each other. But, then, instead of the main hall of Olympus being destroyed, Emilia was created." He finished simply.

"So that is why all three of you gave your claim as her parent?" Chiron summarised, at the three gods nods of confirmation he asked his next question: "But then if she is to stay here at camp half blood, which cabin do we put her in?"

Before Zeus or Poseidon could answer Hades spoke up. "Mine."

"Why yours?" Zeus challenged.

"Because the Percy brat is in Poseidon's and you have to keep your cabin open and empty in case your daughter comes a calling."

The gods seemed to be unable to find a problem with that logic, well too bad for them, because Emilia could. "But I don't want to stay in this camp!" She blurted out.

"What!" She wasn't sure who exactly asked this, but it might have been all of them.

"Everywhere I go people are starring at me, whispering about me, and you guys coming here is just going to make that worse! Not to mention the fact that the only two half bloods in this camp ho want to speak to me have been banned from doing so! No. I don't want to stay here. I want to go back out on my own." She finished confidently, that confidence, however, wavered slightly when she saw the looks on the gods faces.

"Right." Zeus ground out through a clenched jaw. "Emilia, you are to stay here. Dionysus, you are not to ban anyone or anything from speaking to her, or to do anything else that might deliberately prevent the other half bloods from becoming friends with her. Are we all clear?"

"One last thing." Chiron said. "Does her odd method of creation mean that she is in any extra danger that we should know about?"

The three brothers shared a look. "She will always have more monsters and more beasts after her then any other camper. But also some more dangerous characters have expressed interest in her skill set, since she was created, we have always kept them away from her and kept an eye on her, but if she is to go on a quest then our help will be more limited."

"What skill set?" Dionysus asked.

"She can - empower - the sons and daughters of the gods in all sorts of ways. Like: helping them develop charm speak or shape shifting, giving them more physical power, giving them mental encouragement or just being able to understand them and their destinies better then others can.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! They mean sooo much!**

**Cake please: I am glad that you like the story so much! And well, I guess your wishes came true because I can't seem to kick this cold.**

**Awesomeelia: I ship percabeth too. I have nothing against Percy/OC stories, but this just isn't one of them.**

**GUEST (aka Sophia G. Leonard): Thank you so much.**

**Anon: Yes, I am going to look over the first chapter again at some point, but I totaly agree with you. At the time I just really had no idea were I was going with this story, but have no fear! I now have the greatest story line in the uber long history of story - lines - that - have - come - out - of - my - head all planned out!**


	6. Life story

**A/N: I can not get this story out of my head. I have been thinking about what I am going to have happen in this chapter, and I hope you guys like it.**

"So, you created a girl accidentally, and you decide that the only thing to do is to send her down to the mortal world to fend for herself?" Dionysus asked incredulously.

"Well..." Zeus scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"We couldn't raise her! I mean we did, at first but then when she turned nine..." Poseidon said.

"What do you mean you raised her at first?" Chiron asked, confused.

"Well, since we couldn't send a baby to the mortal world to fend for herself, we decided to look after her ourselves for the first nine or so years..." Zeus explained as if it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Dionysus frowned. "How come no other gods noticed a baby running around mount Olympus for nine years?"

Zeus and Poseidon shared a look. "Well, we took turns." Poseidon said finally.

"Turns?" Chiron asked, confused but still respectful.

"Yes we said we would look after her for nine years, and that we would each raise her for one year at a time before swapping. That way we each would only have to look after her for three years in total."

Dionysus and Chiron frowned in confusion. "If the two of you looked after her for three years each then you would have only looked after her for six years in total." Dionysus said.

"That is because they weren't the only ones who brought her up." Hades boomed.

Dionysus and Chiron tried as hard as they could to hide the shock, worry and slight disgust from their faces, but still some showed through. They couldn't believe it (and who could blame them - it sure sounded impossible!). "Forgive me, but why? Why did you go to such measures for this girl when you have treated others who have needed your help in the past so cruelly?" Chiron asked after a beat of silence.

The three brother gods went silent for a good half a minute. Finally Zeus answered the centaurs question. "When we saw the little baby, lying there so helplessly, we had to help, we just couldn't leave her to perish... We have been forced to abandon all of our offspring since the law about the children of the big three was passed, and I guess we just wanted to have a child that we didn't leave and never see for years, and then know nothing about."

Emilia spoke up for the first time since the subject of how she was raised came up. "That was... surprisingly truthful." She concluded what every one was thinking.

After that they talked for another half an hour. Emilia, however didn't really have any in put in the conversation, she knew that sometimes the most can be learnt by sitting back and watching, instead of being in the centre. They were only finalising some of the details about her staying at Camp Half Blood. it was decided that she would not be staying in Hades cabin, but in one of the newly built empty cabins that hadn't been dedicated to a god or goddess yet.

_I know I daydreamed while they discussed, shame that I can't remember exactly what of... nevermind, I don't have the time to ponder on that. But I do like this memory, I am not sure why, it is not especially happy or exciting. It is most probably because it is one of the extremely few times that I have seen all three of them together without them fighting._

**A/N: asdf I am so glad that that chapter is finally written! Please let me know what you think should happen next in a review! i love reading your feedback!**


End file.
